Vulpes vs Volpina, The Fox Miraculous vs the Akuma Fox
by Fallen's child
Summary: Vulpes is the holder of the Fox Miraculous and has been for a few years but she's been out of town for a bit and left her Miraculous in the safe keeping or Master Fu. And now she's back. And she is Not happy with the fact there was an Akumatised person who pranced around making people believe that She was the Fox holder. Vulpes now has a bone to pick! (HEAD CANNON WHAT IF?)
1. Show Down

_Anyway, my head cannon was that the Fox Miraculous holder was already found but because the Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous weren't given out first then the Fox couldn't be given out either._

 _So the story goes that the Fox holder was found a few years earlier and after learning the ropes, when travelling abroad with her family and is finally back in Paris again, and the fact there was Volpina who pretended to be a hero with the Fox Miraculous really ticks her off, so the Fox holder sees it as a personal insult and has a rather large bone to pick with her (Or beat her with it)._

 _Thus this was born..._

 _[Anyway I don't own any of the Characters except for Vulpes and Kanaal!]_

* * *

Vulpes stretched, spread languidly across the roof of a terrace in Paris.

It had been a few years since she had been home and she relished the freedom her miraculous gave her.

It seemed that recently Akuma had been terrifying Paris and Vulpes was glad for the appearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Two people she would like to meet someday soon and question them on...Volpina.

The fact that there was another fox who harmed the people of Paris rubbed her the wrong way but it wasn't just that. No it was the fact that is Girl _pretend_ to wield the Fox Miraculous when it already had a wielder, _pretended_ to be a hero just for the attentions of a silly boy and some _petty_ revenge.

The fact alone that Volpina told someone that she was the Fox holder put a stain on Vulpes honor. And that, wouldn't do.

Not. At. All.

Vulpes knew she would have to wait, she was impatient enough to want an akuma attack to speed up the process.

' _In the mean time, I think I'll enjoy the sun a little long.'_ The miraculous holder thought with a small relaxed sigh.

X

The girl that changed in to Vulpes had fallen asleep on the roof and barely woke when the chill of night blew through the air.

She slept quietly with her orange hair forming a make-shift scarf that kept her neck warm. While the wet chill did not wake here, the vibration of a nearby explosion certainly did.

As the girl rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she stared bleary at the mist of orange. When the image registered in her mind, her eyes snapped open and sleep left her entirely.

"Kanaal, get up." She called to her kwami, a grin splitting her face.

"Ugh...What is it now?" A higher pitched voice called out from the pocket of her brown jacket.

"I've found her." Was all she said and all complaints on from the small fox kwami vanished and a savage grin stole on those small lips. The peaking fangs combined with the orange-reddish fur, the black tipped ears aimed backwards made for a scary sight.

"Kanaal, Tails out!" The girl called into the night and in a flash of orange light, Vulpes stood there in her skin tight orange suite with her tail of energy gently swaying from side to side.

"Time to get moving..." Vulpes snickered to herself quietly before diving into action, jumping off building and performing heart stopping maneuvers reaching the battle sight between Volpina and the heroic duo within minutes.

X

Vulpes could see Volpina gloating as she created illusion after illusion of the Akuma, throwing Ladybug and Chat Noir off the scent of the real villain.

' _Well, I guess I'll do them a favour.'_ She thought with a savage grin as she stood, hidden in the shadows of a nearby roof.

Vulpes might not have a flute or a yo-yo or a baton, what she did have was an extendable whip.

With a cackle, Vulpes cracked the whip once before swinging at Volpina knocking her out of the air and shutting her up in one hit.

And like that, all the attention was on her.

"Well, it looks like I have a copy cat." Vulpes sauntered out with a smirk on her lips and watched with satisfaction as her fake spluttered in indignation.

"Who- who are you?" Ladybug called out, uncertain about the sudden change of event and the new player.

"I'm the Fox miraculous holder, the Original fox hero." Vulpes answered flippantly.

"And I'm here for the fake..." She finished with a lazy smile and a hard look in her eyes.

"We'll see who the fake is!" Volpina screeched as she lunged at Vulpes, who merely smiled. And when Volpina reached the smirking figure of Vuples, she simply went through.

"Dear, you can't tell the difference with my illusions unless I wanted you to." Vulpes active illusion continued to speak.

"Yours however are second rate." The red fox continued to taunt.

"If you want to talk about copying, it's clear that you are copying me!" Volpina snarled as she and the illusion of Vulpes slowly circled each other.

"Uh, uh, uhu. If you want to talk in terms of time, then I was here way before you, before any of you." The last part directed at Ladybug and Chat, who looked torn what should be done. Stay with Vulpes and Volpina or go after the Akuma?

Vulpes, feeling generous enough to throw the clearly struggling duo a bone, gave them this one advice.

"Hey Chat! The Illusion don't have the right smell!" Vulpes called out and watched from the corner of her eye as the realization dawned on him.

He gave her a lazy wave before the two vanished in the direction of the real Akuma.

"Looks like it's just you and me know, Volpina." Vuples grinned at the stunned Akumatised Fox.

"You're just an illusion! Where's the real one!" The orange girl demanded, suddenly very unsure of her position.

"Right here." The real Vulpes whispered in Volpina's ear and before the startled girl had a chance to turn around, Vulpes already launched her first attack. Shoving her fist right into her exposed side.

Volpina toppled sideways, gasping for breath as she held the injured part of her.

"Well, it seems that you really are second rate. And here I was hoping for a challenge." Vulpes pouted at the girl on the floor.

"What...is...your Problem." Volpina bit out, still gasping at the air.

"My problem is you. I'd give you an entire spiel about helping the people of Paris and giving up the Akuma but I doubt you'd change." Vulpes looked at her sideways with lidded eyes.

"You're right. I wouldn't!" Volpina charged at Vulpes, fists raised as she attempted to get the drop on the girl who stood above her.

'Too bad, I saw that coming.' Vulpes thought with a smirk as she dodge the attempt with ease, brushing close enough to easily grab the necklace that hung of blatantly on her neck.

Vulpes eyes glinted at the sight of it and while Volpina was distracted her next move was smoothly hidden.

"You still have a lot to learn. To bad I'm not going to teach you." Vulpes told her with her languid attitude, only serving to infuriating her much faster.

"We'll see about that!" Volpina sneered as she brought her flute to her lips and created four different illusions of herself.

"Which on is the real me?" The copies taunted Vulpes who just grinned, the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Oh boy, you do need a lot to learn." Was all she said before she rushed then and burst through the orange mist that was created when they were dispersed and after the fleeing figure of Volpina.

"The hunt is on..." Vulpes muttered to herself as she chased after her imitator.

X

When Vulpes caught up with Volpina, the fight was short but brutal as Volpina used every trick she could think of but nothing was working and Vulpes managed to counter but even produced better attacks then hers.

Volpina wouldn't admit it but she was scared and this was something Vulpes clearly picked up on as she used this to her shameless advantaged.

"Well, well, well. It seems you've lost little copy." Vulpes cooed at the beaten girl who leaned against the brick wall for support.

She was out of breath and out of energy to fight. Volpina glared at Vulpes who didn't even look winded.

Vulpes knew she had won and approached her in the manner of how a cat would approach prey they knew was tired.

As her hand wrapped around the small fox tail amulet, Vulpes smirked dangerously.

"Too bad, so sad." She whispered softly as she yanked the necklace off and crushed it in her hands.

Volpina cried out as her suit vanished and she returned to being Lila.

Lila glared at Vulpes venomously before she noticed it, the sky was flickering. Like bad TV reception.

Her eyes widened as her surroundings fizzed out and she was back on the same roof where she had attacked Vulpes.

Lila's breathing changed into panicked panting as she came to the realization that everything that just happened wasn't real. It was all just an illusion and that her power as Volpina didn't even come close to what the holder of the Fox Miraculous could do.

Lila just stared at the grinning face of Vulpes, half covered in shadows and looking like the stuff that came out of nightmares.

And just like that Lila fainted dead away.

Vulpes just smirked.

* * *

 _Yeah...So I might continue this but I have no idea. Maybe just one-shots?_

 _Thoughts?_


	2. First Meeting

_So I've decided to continue this head cannon! So Vulpes is part of the scientific name for Fox!_

 _This is also unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!_

* * *

The next time Vulpes saw the heroic duo, it had been a few days after she had left the pitiful girl lying on the roof for them to find.

Vulpes had left them a message to meet her on the roof of one of the most famous boutique stores in Paris.

She had hidden in the shadows of the night, leaning against the wall with one foot flat against the brick wall, staring at the sky to pass the time.

When she heard the tell tell sign of the string of Ladybug's yo-yo and Chat Noir's baton and footsteps as he leaped, Vulpes let the smirk slide onto her face.

 _'I'd like to see what they do next...'_ Vulpes thought deviously as they landed on the roof.

"Where is she?" Ladybug asked her partner.

"Who knows, maybe she's been cat-up?" Chat punned, a grin clear in his voice.

"Chat, that was terrible." Ladybug's voice was exasperated at the failed pun.

"Awe, com'on M'lady!" Chat whined good naturally.

Feeling like this was a good opportunity to reveal herself, she sensually peeled away from the wall with slow and languid movements.

"Well aren't you one pretty kitty." Vulpes smiled slyly as she walked into the light, surprising the Lady and the Cat.

The two reacted as she would have expected, Ladybug whipping her yo-yo out and Chat extending his baton in a threatening manner. Chat having a mild glare on his face.

 _'Guess he wasn't happy with that.'_ Vulpes grinned seeing his face.

 _'Well, they do have some sense.'_ She thought approvingly.

"Calm down, it's just me." Vulpes smiled in such a way that had a seed of apprehension growing.

Ladybug cautiously called in her yo-yo and had her hand resting on her hip, right where the yo-yo is while chat started spinning the baton in his hand, his face still sour.

"Aww, smile kitty. That frown doesn't suit such a pretty face." Vulpes smirked with lidded eyes, internally happy with the fact that they were cautious of who she was.

"So you're the new hero on the scene." Chat drawled, looking at her from the corner of his eye not hiding his dislike of her.

"Well... I guess you could say that." Vulpes returned with a shrug and a shameless smile.

"You said that you had been here before any of us. How come we never heard of you til now?" Ladybug asked, straight to the point.

The smirk dropped from Vulpes's face and she regarded Ladybug with an appraising gaze.

"...None of the Miraculous can be given out unless the ladybug and the Cat's are given out first. I found out a few years ago but since no one had claimed yours at the time, I was not allowed the Fox." Vulpes answered honestly after a pause.

"Then why didn't show up after we first arrived?" Chat asked next with the curiosity of a true cat in his eyes and a tight lipped smile.

"My family took me abroad and I didn't get back until recently." Vulpes answered with another careless shrug, amused about how easy it was to press the cat's buttons.

"And what's your deal with Volpina?" Chat asked with a frown, disapproving of the way she handled the fake.

Vulpes smile became dangerous, sharp and cold. She saw the two flinch.

"She went around smearing the name of the Fox Miraculous, even go so far as to pretend she is a fox when all she is a filthy snake."

Vulpes didn't raise her voice but it carried non the less. The cold and relaxed way the words flowed out of her mouth that promised pain and humiliation was something the heroic duo had ever encountered before.

And just as suddenly the atmosphere had appeared, it vanished just as fast leaving Chat and Ladybug wondering if it had really happened at all.

Ladybug gave a noncommittal hum as she continued to study Vulpes with a wary stare.

"I'd like some time to discuss this with my partner." Ladybug stated as she tugged Chat to face in the opposite direction from Vulpes.

The fox just smiled and left their privacy intact out of curtsey.

She ignored the furious whispering between the pair and returned to studying the stars, noticing the different positioning from when she was in Australia. In some detached way, she missed the warm weather and the crisp cold night but most of all, it was the sky she missed.

And when the whispers stopped, Vulpes didn't move. Waiting for them to make the first move.

"Well, what's your name?" Chat called out across the distance.

Vulpes smiled in response of the question and she turned to face them.

"Vulpes. The name's Vulpes." Her smiled changed to a smirk.

"Well then Vulpes, welcome to the team." Ladybug told her with a smirk of her own.

"Happy to be here." Vulpes mirrored the smirk in return.

 _'This is the start of a beautiful friendship...'_

* * *

 _So, Thoughts?_


End file.
